<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At A Loss by TheYesterdayShow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575445">At A Loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYesterdayShow/pseuds/TheYesterdayShow'>TheYesterdayShow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides tumblr prompts! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Anxious Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Avocados, Baby Morality | Patton Sanders, Baby!Patton, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Humor, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Prompt Fic, Teen!Virgil, no beta we die like men, the babysitting fic exactly one person asked for, virgil knows nothing about childcare, where did virgil get the guac???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYesterdayShow/pseuds/TheYesterdayShow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one where Virgil has no clue how to care care for his baby cousin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides tumblr prompts! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At A Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "Human! Virgil has to babysit Baby! Pat! I’ve seen things where it’s Roman babysitting Baby! Pat so why not switch it up by using our anxious mess of a teenager instead?" ~from @patton-pending-123 on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, babe!”</p><p>Logan smiled as his spouse slung himself into the car. Roman looked breathless, likely the result of another exhilarating rehearsal. “Are you ready for our date?” Logan inquired, putting the car into drive.</p><p>“Of course! Always! With you, dear, starshine, moonlight, anything!”</p><p>Roman was clearly in a good mood, though perhaps a little anxious. It was a good thing he had planned a trip to the aquarium, he didn’t think Roman would handle the stimulation of anywhere more exciting at the moment.</p><p>Roman reached to fiddle with the radio, then froze and looked behind him, to the backseat. Then looked out the window. Then to Logan. Then back to the backseat.</p><p>“Where’s Pat?” he asked nervously. Definitely anxious, then. Perhaps they would forgo getting ice cream afterward.</p><p>Logan was quick to reassure his husband. “I left Patton with a sitter, he’ll be fine,” he soothed.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Logan rolled his eyes. “There’s only one teenager we know living in the area, Roman.”</p><p>Roman frowned, then checked the backseat one last time, as if expecting their one-year-old to pop out from nowhere. “I don’t… .” His eyes widened. “Not–”</p><p>“Virgil is a very capable young man.”</p><p>“Look, I love my brother’s son as much as the next guy, but have you seen him around children?”</p><p>Now it was Logan’s turn to frown. “Actually,” he said slowly, thinking back, “I don’t believe I have.”</p><p>~</p><p>“What do babies eat? Uh, crackers? Applesauce? Macaroni? Or are you too young for solid food?”</p><p>Patton ignored Virgil’s panicked rambling, instead choosing to wrap his tiny fists around a foam block and stuff it into his mouth.</p><p>Virgil paced back and forth, not even watching Patton. His hands fiddled with the zipper on his hoodie, his legs trembled. “Where do I get milk? Logan never told me what to feed you! Uh, Cheerios? I saw a baby eat those in a commercial once. Cheerios? I’ll get some Cheerios.” He practically ran to the kitchen, fight-or-flight making it impossible to see clearly. By some stroke of luck, he managed to find a box of Cheerios.</p><p>Virgil knelt on the carpet beside Patton, who was beginning to stand on his chubby little legs, and shoved the cereal box at him.</p><p>“Am I doing this right?” he asked anxiously, as Patton smiled at him. “Do you need a bowl? Where do your dads keep the silverware?”</p><p>Patton pushed the box over and giggled. Virgil tugged at his hair. “I don’t know what I’m doing, I don’t know why dad signed me up for this, I don’t know–what if it was a ploy?” He stood again, striding the length of the living room and back. His head couldn’t stop whirring, he couldn’t stop. “Babies don’t actually eat Cheerios, they just put a baby in the commercial so it would appeal more to customers! People like babies! They think they’re cute! Do babies even eat??”</p><p>He dove to his knees and grabbed Patton, who responded by shrieking with laughter and booping his face. Virgil was briefly distracted, but pried Patton’s mouth open anyhow.</p><p>“You only have, like, six teeth. Should you have more than that? You should.”</p><p>Patton made grabby hands at the box of Cheerios, and Virgil pushed it toward him and let go of him. Maybe babies only ate when they weren’t being watched! All Virgil knew was that he couldn’t let his uncles’ baby die, and at this point he was willing to try anything. He ducked around the corner, intending to give Patton at least ten minutes of privacy, but his plan was foiled by a tiny human toddling after him and grabbing onto his leg. Virgil jumped in shock, and Patton giggled.</p><p>“Why won’t you eat?” Virgil cried desperately. He glanced back and, sure enough, the box of Cheerios was untouched. “What do you want from me?!”</p><p>Patton only laughed and clutched his leg tighter.</p><p>~</p><p>“Virgil, we’re … back?”</p><p>Logan was, to say the least, rather surprised to see Virgil curled up on the floor, hugging Patton protectively to his chest. Both were asleep, which Roman immediately cooed at, but most odd was the fact that the two were surrounded by food in every form. Raw fruit and vegetables, canned soup, guacamole (they didn’t even <em>have</em> any avocados?) and chips, frozen burritos, boxes of crackers and cereal: all the foodstuffs in the house, probably. A bag of M&amp;Ms was open beside them in the middle of the strange fortress of food, and Patton’s face was clearly coated in chocolate.</p><p>Logan was at a loss for words. Oddly enough, so was his husband. Then they made eye contact and laughed, as quietly as possible, before beginning to put the food away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check me out on tumblr! @thetomorrowshow</p><p> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>